Las primeras citas no salen bien
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: Haru cree haberlo dejado claro, pero Rin tiene más dudas que antes. Por eso Haru intenta ser romántico y, después de que sus planes se tuerzan un poco, acaba comprendiendo que las primeras citas no salen bien.


**Disclaimer: **Free no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Haru de verdad tiene ganas de sonreír.<p>

Sabe que quizá el resto de los equipos no lo entiendan, no han quedado, ni de lejos, primeros, pero no les importa lo más mínimo.

Ninguna medalla podría sustituir la sensación cálida que extiende por su pecho cada vez que ve la sonrisa de Makoto, o los intentos fallidos de Rei por contener las lágrimas, o cada vez que la risa de Nagisa se eleva sin previo aviso hasta lo alto del estadio.

Pero no es hasta que Rin sale de la piscina cuando esa sensación comienza a quemarle. Y cuando el pelirrojo se tira a sus brazos, debatiéndose entre reír y llorar, Haru no puede, ni quiere, evitar que sus labios se encuentren durante un instante.

Y pese a que se pone rígido entre sus brazos, Rin al fin parece decidirse y esboza una gran sonrisa.

Y ni la mirada que le lanza Nagisa a Makoto, ni el hecho de que Sousuke susurre algo al oído de Momo con una expresión maliciosa, logran borrar la pequeña sonrisa que se ha dibujado en los labios de Haru.

Cuando Rin rompe el abrazo de una vez por todas, Haruka se da cuenta de que ya no nota como si su cuerpo estuviese en llamas.

Y sigue sonriendo.

O-o-O

Sousuke estaba haciendo sus deberes. Estaba, pues ver a su mejor amigo caminar desesperado de un lado a otro de la habitación ha resultado ser mucho más entretenido de lo que esperaba.

―Te montas demasiados dramas―afirma cuando el ir y venir de Rin comienza a marearle―, no es para tanto.

Rin se detiene bruscamente y cuando se gira para mirarle da verdadero miedo, aunque no tarda ni cinco segundos en volver a su estado de desesperación inicial, esta vez tirándose sobre la cama y hundiendo la cabeza en la almohada.

Rin emite un sonido amortiguado que al parecer pretende ser una frase coherente y, aunque Sousuke es capaz de entenderle desde cuando se pone tan nervioso que ni siquiera es capaz de unir dos palabras seguidas hasta cuando llora tanto que su voz se transforma en simples balbuceos, esta vez le resulta imposible entenderle.

Rin bufa ante la falta de respuesta y se da la vuelta, fulminándole de nuevo con la mirada.

―Ha pasado una semana y media y todavía no me ha hablado. Ni siquiera se ha molestado en mandarme un mensaje. Nada.

―¿Y te parece raro que Nanase, precisamente, no haya dicho nada?―pregunta con sorna―. Ese chaval parece alérgico a las palabras.

―Y tú a la simpatía―le espeta Rin, antes de lanzarle la almohada a la cara.

Sousuke suspira y se levanta de la cama. Con doce años descubrió lo difícil que era razonar con Rin cuando se trataba de Nanase y, cuatro años después, sigue siendo igual de complicado.

―Deja de preocuparte, en serio―dice, sentándose en la cama―. Te besó, lo vimos todos, no fue casualidad. Le importas.

Rin hace ademán de replicar, pero Sousuke no va a permitir que suelte otro de sus discursitos sobre la cantidad de posibilidades que hay de que las cosas no sean tan bonitas como piensa.

―Rin, si un tipo cualquiera se hubiese presentado repentinamente en la puerta de mi casa mientras estaba pasando por un mal momento, y me hubiese propuesto irme con él a Australia, le habría mandado a la mierda―Rin esconde de nuevo la cara en la almohada y Sousuke sabe que es su oportunidad―. Además, por lo que me has contado, no pareció molestarle ni un poco la idea de dormir contigo.

Rin no levanta la cabeza hasta que oye sonar su tono de mensaje y palidece bruscamente cuando ve a Sousuke sonriendo mientras sujeta su móvil.

―¿Qué has hecho, idiota?―Se abalanza sobre él y le arrebata el móvil con una facilidad pasmosa y, momentos después, golpea la pierna de Sousuke lo más fuerte que puede―. Te odio.

―Ódiame todo lo que quieras, pero que sepas que el viernes voy a estar encima de ti hasta que estés lo suficientemente presentable y no voy a hacer caso a lloriqueos.

En otro momento, Rin habría dicho que él nunca lloriquea, pero en este preciso instante le cuesta pensar con claridad.

Hace veinte minutos estaba rogando a todas las divinidades existentes para que Haruka hablara con él y ahora el hecho de que en tres malditos días vayan a quedar le horroriza.

Cuando se trata de Haru, es imposible razonar con él.

O-o-O

Makoto parpadea varias veces después de clavar la vista en Haruka, le conoce desde que eran muy pequeños y no cree haberle visto más que un par de veces así.

Nagisa mira primero a Makoto y, tras mirar también a Haru, su rostro se ilumina.

―¡Haru-chan se ha sonrojado!―canturrea, mientras le quita el móvil sin ningún miramiento―¡Oh! Mirad, Mako-chan, Rei-chan ¡Rin-chan quiere quedar el viernes con él!

Haru le mira de soslayo, completamente convencido de que no se ha sonrojado, pero prefiere no decir nada y seguir caminando.

―Lo más probable es que Rin-sempai decida declararse―murmura Rei, mientras se sube las gafas. Haru casi puede oír cómo su cabeza calcula la forma más lógica en la que Rin se declararía.

La risa de Nagisa interrumpe los cálculos de Rei.

―Rin-chan se echaría a llorar antes de conseguir terminar o mejor―dice, con una expresión soñadora―, se pondría a divagar y acabaría soltando cursiladas sobre el parecido de los ojos de Haru con el mar y lo mucho que le gustaría nadar en ellos.

Makoto intenta ahogar una pequeña carcajada con la mano y golpea a Nagisa en el antebrazo, pese a que sabe que hay un buen puñado de posibilidades de que realmente pasara eso.

―Sinceramente, no puedo imaginarme a ninguno de los dos declarándose―admite Makoto tras unos minutos.

Haruka frunce ligeramente el ceño.

―Yo podría hacerlo mejor que Rin―asegura, sin darle demasiada importancia.

Rei se sube las gafas y sonríe enigmáticamente, mientras que Nagisa susurra algo en el oído de Makoto, provocando la risa del mayor.

Haru comienza a caminar de nuevo y cuando está seguro de que sus amigos no pueden verle, se permite sonrojarse un poco.

No tiene ni idea de cómo declararse.

O-o-O

―Vámonos―La voz de Haruka suena como siempre, pero Makoto está seguro de que eso es una súplica.

Decide hacer caso omiso de los ruegos de su amigo y, con una sonrisa, niega con la cabeza. Le da igual lo mucho que le esté doliendo al orgullo de Haru estar allí y ha decidido ignorar todas las veces que le ha dicho que puede hacerlo solo. Rin y Haru pueden ser sus amigos, pero no se fía ni un poco de ellos dos ni de su falta de madurez.

Llama a la puerta que le ha indicado Gou y, cuando les abre, la cara de Yamazaki es un poema.

Pese a todo les deja entrar y Makoto casi tiene que arrastrar a Haruka por toda la habitación. Cuando logra que Haru se siente y se quede quieto, aguanta que Sousuke y Haru se sostengan la mirada durante más de un minuto e, incómodo, rompe el silencio.

―Gracias por recibirnos, Yamazaki―dice, algo avergonzado por haberse presentado tan repentinamente allí―, si estás ocupado nos marcharemos ahora mismo.

Sousuke niega con la cabeza, la verdad es que se estaba aburriendo bastante sin Rin, Nitori y Mikoshiba incordiando por ahí.

Makoto suspira aliviado y reza para que Rei, Gou y Nagisa mantengan a Rin alejado durante un buen rato.

―Bien, porque Haru necesita tu ayuda.

El susodicho mira hacia otro lado con indiferencia, preguntándose por qué su mejor amigo tiene que ser siempre tan sumamente sincero.

―No necesito su ayuda―murmura.

Sousuke alza una ceja y Makoto teme que acabe echándoles de la habitación, pero inesperadamente, se echa a reír.

―Si se trata de Rin sí que necesitas ayuda―asegura―, está empezando a dudar de ti y según como es vas a tener que darle una cita digna de una película romanticona para que se quede tranquilo.

Haruka frunce el ceño mientras se cruza de brazos y Sousuke está seguro de que está un poquito avergonzado; no le importaría pasarse horas así.

Una voz demasiado conocida se escucha por el pasillo y, cuando Rin está a punto de abrir la puerta, Sousuke echa el cerrojo.

―¡Sousuke! ¿¡Por qué me cierras!?―Su voz suena ofendida y por un momento parece que va a echar la puerta abajo.

―¡Rin-sempai, no puedes entrar ahí!―La voz de Momo resuena por todo el pasillo y Sousuke se dice que tendrá que agradecérselo de alguna manera―. Yamazaki-sempai está con una chica.

Sousuke palidece y Makoto se obliga a aguantar la risa; Haruka oye a Rin alejarse mientras murmura algún que otro insulto y deja escapar el aire que ha estado conteniendo inconscientemente.

―¿De verdad está tan preocupado?―masculla Haru, mirando al suelo.

Makoto le da unas palmaditas en la espalda y, pese a que Sousuke no le tiene ni un poco de cariño, se alegra de que por lo menos los sentimientos de su mejor amigo sí que sean correspondidos, aunque sea por un chaval rarito que mantiene una relación extraña con el agua y dice dos palabras cada hora. Observa el ceño fruncido de Haruka y piensa que podría ser peor: Rin podría haberse enamorado de Momo.

―No te costará demasiado que se le pase―asegura, intentando mantenerse serio―, haz que pase una tarde agradable y déjale claro lo que sientes. Solo eso.

A Haru no le gusta ni un poco cómo suena la última frase. Suena como si lo que acaba de decir Sousuke fuese algo fácil. Yamazaki le ha retado y, cuanto más lo piensa, más convencido está de que no va a poder ganar.

O-o-O

Haru está apoyado en uno de los muros de Samezuka, esperando a Rin.

Repite entre dientes el discurso que le escribió Gou después de que Nagisa consiguiera que poco a poco fuese soltando prenda sobre sus sentimientos, y, para ser sinceros, se siente la persona más estúpida del mundo.

Se siente incómodo haciendo ese tipo de cosas. Para Rin o Makoto eso podría ser romántico, pero siente como si viniendo de él eso no tuviese ningún sentido.

Alguien le da un golpecito en el hombro y, cuando sale de su ensimismamiento, Rin está parado frente a él, igual de sonriente que de costumbre y sin ninguna evidencia de estar enfadado.

―He pensado que podríamos ir a…

―No―le interrumpe Haru―, ya tengo todos los planes hechos.

Rin parpadea un par de veces y, cuando quiere darse cuenta, Haruka le ha agarrado de la mano y le arrastra calle arriba.

―¡Eh! ¿Adónde estamos yendo?

Haru le fulmina con la mirada y sigue caminando, no quiere estropear la maldita sorpresa.

―Calla.

Rin frunce el ceño, pero tampoco se para y, a los pocos minutos, están subidos en un tren.

―¿Me vas a decir ya adónde vamos a ir?

Haru suspira, preguntándose por qué no confía en él y se calla de una vez, pero aun así responde, deseando que así deje de hablar.

―Al acuario.

Ahoga un bostezo contra el dorso de su mano y se apoya en el hombro de Rin, deseando que toda la gente que está a su alrededor, y que ha empezado a agobiarle, desaparezca.

Rin mira con los ojos muy abiertos a Haru. El muchacho no acostumbra a dar muestras de cariño y duda mucho que eso se considere una, pero no lo ha tenido tan condenadamente cerca desde que estuvieron en Australia. O quizás sí, pero este momento parece más real que los demás.

Haruka suelta un gruñido cuando Rin se aparta ligeramente de él e, inconscientemente, vuelve a atraer el cuerpo de Rin hacia el suyo.

Oye, aún sin despertarse del todo, cómo Rin suelta una risilla y abre los ojos cuando le sacude con suavidad.

―Vamos a llegar ya, Bella Durmiente―le dice, esbozando una sonrisa socarrona.

Haruka se habría molestado en otro momento, pero tan solo le mira de refilón y suelta un pequeño suspiro; no tiene ganas de hacer nada, por algún motivo que no logra comprender se ha pasado gran parte de la noche sin pegar ojo y ni siquiera el agua ha conseguido despejarle del todo; si por él fuera se pasaría toda la tarde durmiendo encima de Rin, que ha resultado ser mucho más cómodo de lo que esperaba. Aun así, hace un esfuerzo por levantarse y bajar del tren.

Se siente bien cuando el aire le golpea la cara y la gente comienza a dispersarse a su alrededor y ni siquiera el hecho de que Rin se enganche inmediatamente a su brazo consigue volver a agobiarle de nuevo.

Haru abre los ojos de par en par cuando entran al acuario; recuerda haber ido alguna vez con sus padres, cuando era muy pequeño, pero es como si todo fuese nuevo.

Le gusta ese sitio, aunque la verdad es que envidia un poco a los peces que nadan a su alrededor, mientras que él no puede pasarse su vida metido en una piscina, ellos pueden nadar todo el día sin que nadie les llame la atención.

―¿Vamos a empezar a movernos ya o piensas quedarte ahí quieto mientras haces pucheros?

―No hago pucheros―responde Haru.

―Acabas de hacer uno―replica Rin, sonriente.

―No.

―Sí―Su sonrisa se agranda un poco más.

―No―Haruka le fulmina con la mirada, se suelta de su brazo y comienza a caminar. Por un lado se alegra de que Rin ya no esté molesto ni preocupado, por otro, le están entrando ganas de meterle en el agua y ahogarle.

Rin le sigue, sin dejar de sonreír y cuando le alcanza, Haruka parece un niño pequeño, con la nariz casi pegada a uno de los cristales.

Al otro lado, un delfín tiene la mirada clavada en él y, tras varios minutos en los que el animal se dedica a hacer cosas adorables mientras Haru le mira ensimismado, Rin bufa, es su cita, no del delfín.

El estómago de Rin también se queja y Haru parece salir al fin de su trance.

―¿Podemos ir un poco más deprisa, por favor?―dice Rin.

Haruka asiente y continúan caminando, mucho más rápido de lo que le habría gustado, hasta que Rin se queda observando a los tiburones, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción.

No pasan ni cinco segundos desde que Haru se para a su lado, cuando uno de los tiburones se lanza hacia el cristal mostrando unas hileras de dientes afilados; Rin se ríe cuando Haru, sobresaltado, da un paso hacia atrás y le agarra de la muñeca.

―No te preocupes por ellos―le susurra Rin al oído―, os separa un cristal. En cambio no hay nada que te proteja de mí y puedo hacerte el mismo daño si te muerdo.

Haruka aleja bruscamente su cara de la de Rin y, antes de que frunza el ceño y se eche a andar, el pelirrojo logra ver un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del moreno y sonríe, se siente orgulloso de ser una de las pocas personas que sabe sacar a Haru de sus casillas.

Rin se estira cuando salen del acuario y se restriega los ojos con la mano, sintiendo que la luz del sol le abrasa la vista; antes incluso de que logre ver con claridad, Haruka le agarra de la mano y empieza a caminar hacia quién sabe dónde.

Rin suspira y acelera para ponerse a su lado.

―Estás raro―afirma. No es normal que Haru haya pensado en absolutamente todo lo que van a hacer esa tarde, no es normal que se preocupe tanto.

Haru sabe que eso no es una pregunta y que Rin no va a creerse ninguna excusa, así que opta por mantenerse callado y seguir caminando.

Frunce el ceño a los pocos minutos y maldice mentalmente a Rin por ser capaz de que los silencios resulten incómodos con tan solo mirarle fijamente. Le suelta la mano, pero Rin le agarra de nuevo y le obliga a pararse.

―¿Qué fue lo del otro día?―pregunta, con sus ojos clavados en los de Haru.

Haruka maldice a todas las divinidades existentes y a sus amigos por haberle obligado a hacer planes que no salen bien. Se suponía que eso no debía ser así, se suponía que tenía que llevarle a su casa, servirle la cena sin nada de caballa que él mismo había cocinado, ir a la playa y decírselo. Gou había dicho que eso le haría ilusión a Rin, pero el maldito Rin parece haberse puesto en contra de sus planes.

Respira hondo y recuerda las palabras de Makoto "Si las cosas salen mal, limítate a decirle lo que sientes". En lo que tarda en coger aire, las palabras que Haru lleva tanto tiempo pensando se transforman en una maraña de sílabas sin sentido y tan solo logra que un bufido exasperado salga de su boca.

Rin enarca una ceja y parece divertirse ante su frustración.

―Es que…―Haruka nunca ha deseado poder decir algo en alto tanto como ahora y no recuerda un momento en el que le haya costado tanto hablar―. Se supone que esto no tenía que ser así―aclara, tras bufar de nuevo―, Yamazaki dijo que estabas preocupado y se supone que tenía que preparar algo bonito, pero…

Las palabras se niegan de nuevo a salir de su boca y la frustración aumenta por momentos. Finalmente Rin se compadece de él y le besa; Haru supone que eso significa que ha entendido lo que no ha logrado decir.

Supone que es una buena excusa para que las palabras no salgan.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora: <strong>Me ha costado la vida entera escribir esto y al final he quedado bastante decepcionada con el resultado. Sé que la parte del acuario es lo más cliché del mundo mundial y que es probable que Haru esté OoC en algún momento, pero bueno, es lo que hay y estoy contenta por haber escrito algo más o menos largo de estos dos :3


End file.
